Souffle
Main= |rarity = UR |class = Strength |artist 1 = |artist 2 = |artist 3 = |artist 4 = |artist 5 = |pairs1 = Opera Cake |pairs2 = |paired1 = Opera Cake |paired2 = Fruit Tart |fa1 = Sea Bunny |fa2 = Leaf Ocean Queen |recipe = Mushroom Alfredo |food type = Dessert |birthplace = France |birth year = 18th century |cn name = 梳芙厘 |personality = Split-Personality |height = 180 cm |likes1 = Opera Cake |likes2 = |likes3 = |dislikes1 = |dislikes2 = |dislikes3 = |cven = |cvjp = Okamoto Nobuhiko |cvcn = Ye Qing (叶清) |get INTL = yes |get FF:NJ = no |get CN = yes |get TW = yes |get JP = yes |get KR = yes |quote = You wish to be with me? Then become my doll. |bio = On the surface, he seems to really care about time, but he also turns everything into a complicated mess and starts hesitating and wavering. He has a cowardly, self-abasing personality and thinks of himself as useless, even to the point that he doesn't care about his own existence, which is why he spends all his time with his doll companion. But actually, he also has another personality lurking inside him, both frivolous and egotistical. This side of him has a strong desire for control which stems from his belief that happiness is a fleeting thing, which makes him incredibly greedy for it and drives his love of beautiful objects. These two personalities will swap when his beloved doll falls on the ground or gets dirtied. In reality, whenever his outward self comes under intense provocation, or if he feels like he needs to escape, then his inner personality will emerge. |food introduction = Fluffy and light soufflé may be easy to make, but it is nevertheless a dessert food that is among the most demanding of a chef's skill. Just like a status-seeking aristocrat, they have a puffy exterior, but inside they are hollow. Without even any outside pressure, they could collapse at any moment. |acquire = *Events |events = *Requiem of Time *Gate of Trials (Souffle) |power = 2510 |atk = 128 |def = 18 |hp = 600 |crit = 1023 |critdmg = 685 |atkspd = 1056 |normaltitle = Whisper |normal = Souffle gently consoles his doll Lilia and then makes the doll attack, dealing 40% ATK as dmg plus 95 extra dmg to all enemies, also dispelling all debuff effects from the allied team. |energytitle = Lost World |energy = Souffle lifts his pocket watch and checks the time, then goes into a panic and makes his doll attack, dealing 40% ATK as dmg plus 465 extra dmg to all enemies. If target HP is less than or equal to 25%, he or she will die instantly. |linktitle = Hidden World |link = Souffle lifts his pocket watch and checks the time, then goes into a panic and makes his doll attack, dealing 60% ATK as dmg plus 558 extra dmg to all enemies. If target HP is less than or equal to 30%, he or she will die instantly. |pair = Opera Cake |name = |contract = So... Master Attendant, I... am Souffle. Uh... don't mind me. I wouldn't want you wasting your precious time chatting with me. |login = I didn't come at the right time, did I? ...Originally, I was chatting with Lilia... Huh? Who's Lilia, you ask? She's a sweet child... who always has a smile for me... |arena = So... Master Attendant, this place seems... pretty dangerous... can I, uh... go back? |skill = Fall with me to even lower depths! |ascend = For as long as I can remember, I've wanted a reason for being. And that's just what you've given me, Master Attendant. |fatigue = Master Attendant, I'd like to take Lilia for a rest... Is that okay? |recovering = Y-- You've been here the whole time? I... I was just with Lilia and d-- didn't notice... |attack = I have a feeling things are getting more interesting, heh heh... |ko = Happiness truly is... fleeting... |notice = Master Attendant, it's time now... Do you... need me to help you? ...Um, forget it... |idle1 = I say, Master, what is it that you're after here? Why can't my turbid eyes see any trace of a desire to be human in you? |idle2 = Master Attendant... Who do you think Tina and Opera Cake look like? ...Yeah, right! Opera Cake... he's as pretty as a doll... |idle3 = That coward! Always unwilling to accept my existence, even though I clearly *am* him... |interaction1 = Me?! ...I've always been scared. Scared of being late. Scared of unknown possibilities. Scored of hidden truths... No matter when, more than any other person... I'm scared of... myself... |interaction2 = Happiness is a fleeting illusion. If you don't seize it firmly, then life becomes meaningless~ ...If so, then might as well... go off and die... You think that way too, don't you, my pretty little Lilia.... |interaction3 = Oh! S-- ...Sorry, I was running late. I didn't mean to... Hey! Did you get my Lilia dirty? |pledge = Even though I'm practically worthless, you-- you'd still? I... uh... Ah, it's me again after all~ So, since I know all your weaknesses, and you know the darkness in my heart, are you ready to get evil with me? ...Heh heh, then partners-in-crime we shall be! |intimacy1 = So... Master, you could go away... Um, oh... Master... Ah~ Ah-- What a useless coward! Can't even speak his mind... All he has to do is pull you back, like this... Isn't that right? Master~ |intimacy2 = My beloved Master... Eyes always so sparkling... whereas I'm all but useless, and can't do anything for you. But... I still want to see, what kind of world you will light up with your glow. |intimacy3 = Did you get my Lilia dirty on purpose, just because you wanted to see me? Ah~ Ah-- What? It's not like that... I truly feel terrible about this. Clearly it was I, who wanted to see you... |victory = Like I said, just leave everything to me. |defeat = I would never let anything escape my grasp, not even my own self. |feeding = Lilia, look! Master Attendant prepared this food for us... |notes = * Lilia (莉莉娅 / リリア) is the name of one of his dolls. *Vivian (薇薇安) is the name of his other doll. }} |-|Gallery= /Gallery}} |-|Story= /Story}} |-|Artifact= /Artifact}}